


Here we go again

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, joan is pissed off, sherlock is reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock did a stupid/dangerous thing and Joan is not please. At all. </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we go again

“ **What the hell is your problem** Sherlock?!” Joan was furious, glaring Sherlock down with so much force it was hard not to step back.

  
  


“Have you not been paying attention lately? A mad serial killer is after you and you GO OFF ALONE TO FACE HIM!” She was yelling now, throwing her arm up in the air in desperation.

  
  


“Do you have a death wish or something? Sherlock snorted, almost rolling his eyes.

  
  


“No, really, are you trying to get killed cause you are making it pretty DAMN EASY FOR THEM!” Again with the yelling, if she kept this up her voice would be gone pretty soon. Which would be a relive for Sherlcok's ears. _Hmn, best not say that out loud._

  
  


“Watson, I am perfectly capable of handling my own. I've been taught by the best experts in the field, just like yourself.” He walked past her into the living room, putting a few books away before sitting on the couch.

  
  


“That doesn't mean you ARE an expert Sherlock. He could have had guns or bombs or whatever else these killer types use.” She went after him, standing in front of the sofa, still glaring him down. “He could have drugged you, and what then?! Did you even think about that?”She dropped down on a nearby chair, brushing some stray hairs from her face.

  
  


“Then I'd sober up again Watson, isn't that what I'm good at?” He snapped, looking at her sharply. “ You have been my sober companion so I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of it. You'd help me trough, just like before. Also, I promised not to use drugs again.”

  
  


“Yeah, just like the last time.” Joan's voice was as cold as ice. “It's unsettling how careless you talk about your drug addiction history Sherlock. It's not a joke, it's not something that's easy, that you can pick up and drop whenever you feel like it.”

  
  


“Don't you think I know that?! I am the addict after all Watson!” He bounced his legs up and down, fiddled with his fingers on the armrest, looking everywhere and nowhere all at once.

  
  


“I knew all the possible outcomes. All of them! I may be careless but I'm not stupid Watson. The chance that he was going to drug me was 15%. Hardly a risk.”

  
  


“A big enough risk for me Sherlock. You worried me, I woke up and you were gone without so much as a text or note.” She looked defeated now, sad and tired. More lines on her face then this morning when he had check in on her before going off.

  
  


“I apologize Watson, I do take my ex drug addiction seriously. I was never in real danger but I should have thought it thought and filled you in on my plans. Detective Bell arrived just in time to make the arrest.” He got off the sofa then, looking at Watson intently. “ At least we managed to stop a serial killer from hurting more people. I call that a win.” He came closer and planted a soft kiss on her head.

“Now, I'm making some omelets for lunch, catching murderers gives me an appetite, want some?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was created by a list I found on Tumblr with sentences. "What the hell is your problem" seemed like something Joan would say. 
> 
> You can find the list here; http://theavengerswritings.tumblr.com/post/148198663186/after-the-success-of-my-last-prompt-list-i-have  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is from a song by Norah Jones.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
